Of books and Pranks
by Luinwathien
Summary: Michelle Harper,fourth year Ravenclaw and Snobbish bookworm. George Weasley, seventh year Gryffindor and resident prankster. Opposites attract, right ? Read and Review ?
1. Chapter 1

1.**A/N: This is my second Harry Potter fanfic with an original character. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try not to make my character a Mary Sue but I can't promise anything,...personally I like Mary Sues once in a while,...if anyone's interested in being my BETA READER for this story, then please let me know in a Private message or in a review.**

**Please review ?**

The library. The most sacred place of Hogwarts.

The scent of leather and parchment invaded my senses and I breathed in deeply. The scratching of quills and the turning of pages were the only sounds that could be heard. I sighed contentedly and dipped my navy blue quill back in the ink. I think you already know that I'm the kind of person who comes here often, very often. I'm the kind of person who'd rather die then get bad grades. Okay, so maybe that was a bit overdramatic but the point is; I'm a Ravenclaw through and through; I'm the Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw except that my name isn't Hermione Granger. My name is Michelle Harper and like I already mentioned, I'm a bookworm through and through. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm a completely asocial person or something. No, I've got friends. Okay, so maybe they're a bit book-obsessed, too. But who cares? We laugh; we have fun, in our own kind of way.

I smiled as I finished my potions essay, over thousand words,...I glanced at Stacy, who was seated next to me. Her black hair cascaded down her back in long wavy ringlets. People said that she would be very pretty if it weren't for her glasses and her braces. Her eyes were a dark brown, matching her dark hair perfectly. She was still working on the assignment, every few seconds her eyes would stray to the copy of _potions through the ages._

Next to her dark complexion, I felt very pale. My hair was a brown/blonde colour and my eyes were blue, like so many others. Many people would describe me as plain looking. I knew I was nothing special to look at. I'm a bit chubby too and like most teenagers I'm not content with my looks. My breasts were a bit too large and my hips too wide,... Hey, nobody's perfect, right ? I have faults you know, I'm not a complete Mary sue, though I love reading a good one once in a while...whoops, we're straying of subject...sorry.

I was saying that I'm your average person with your average looks, faults and flaws. Even in character I'm not faultless, but then again, who is ?

This speech I'm giving you sounds a lot like a desperate author who's trying to make his readers understand that his/her character isn't a Mary sue. And I'm not going to contradict you because it certainly is just that.

Maybe because of this speech I'm indeed a Mary sue maybe I'm not. But if that's so, then sue me ! Read on your own risk.

I'm Michelle Harper, fourth year Ravenclaw and snobbish bookworm and this is MY story.

Hope to see you all next chapter were my story really starts.


	2. HE was looking at ME

2.** A/N: Here's the new chapter. Arkenstone2003 could you please send me an email once more ? I had to empty my inbox so I lost yours. Hehe, clumsy me again. That was also the reason why I didn't send you this chapter for you to review. I tried to reread it a few times and correct the mistakes the best I could,...hope its readable.**

**Enjoy !**

**---**

_Do or __don't?_

I bit my lip and a light grunt escaped my lips.

Stacy was tapping her fingers impatiently against her butter beer-bottle.

_Do or __don't? Can't or won't?_

My hand was shaking uncontrollably as I put it to the paper. The bright purple Quill trembled along with my hand as I signed in slow, deliberate strokes; _Michelle Harper-Fourth year Ravenclaw._

For a second, the ink glowed red and then it promptly disappeared. For a few moments I stared blankly at the parchment, then I blinked and passed it along.

Oh god. What had I done ?

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Stacy grin at me before signing her name.

What had possessed me to actually go through with it ? If mum found out,...

My eyes strayed back to the green-eyed boy with the messy black hair. My eyes traced the thin lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He looked pretty baffled himself, as if he couldn't believe so many people would want to 'follow' him. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were standing next to him, both taking sips from their butter beers.

_Weasley._

The name sent a pleasant tingling feeling through my body and unconsciously I turned my head.

And there he was. Chatting with his twin brother.

George Weasley. Seventh year Gryffindor and resident prankster along with his twin, Fred Weasley.

Oh, I didn't tell you this tiny little detail yet ? Ah well, I guess I will now. You see, I had this small crush on **someone**. _Hint Hint. _And this someone happened to be George Weasley. Big surprise !! I guess you didn't see that coming huh ?! I had had this crush on him since my second year. And you know how it goes, don't you ? You're walking through the hallways with your group of friends, laughing and talking, being cool, you know. And then, suddenly, your eyes meet. You swoon, you feel the butterflies and you know, Wow I'm in love.

GOTCHA !

That is exactly how it DIDN' T GO.

I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but the true story is a great deal less romantic, but that doesn't mean it is less cliché. Are you still with me ? Great.

So, how did I meet George Weasley, you ask ?

_Flashback._

_click clack click clack click clack._

_The sounds of my heels tapping against the floor echoed through the cold dungeons. I was seriously out of breath. My bag which was stuffed with heavy novels was hurting my shoulders badly. Slowing down ? Not an option ! I had potions and I HAD to be on time. Three minutes left and still three stairways to go._

_I jumped down three stairs at the time. I wasn't going to give the Dungeon bat a chance to deduct even MORE house points._

_Three. Six. Nine. Twelve. Fifteen. Eight---I shrieked as my foot missed the staircase and I slipped. From that moment, I saw everything happen in slow-motion. My bag hit the end of the stairs before I did. I watched it fly through the air, books tumbling out of it, I heard the dull thud as it came to a stop. Then I saw the floor coming towards me, I stretched my arms out in front of my face and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain that would undoubtedly follow._

_CRASH. I screamed, the pain was far worse then I had expected. I heard several cracks coming from different places of my body. My arm, white hot pain. My ribs, it hurt to breathe, still I did, __considering I was still screaming._

_I couldn't move my legs either._

_Vaguely, I heard fast footsteps approaching. Someone was coming._

"_Are you alright ?" The voice sounded distant. "Can you hear me ?" I tried nodding but I didn't seem to succeed. Then I was effortlessly lifted from the cold stone floor, which hurt like hell and I bared my teeth._

_I was now snuggled against someone's chest._

_My vision was __getting blurry and I blinked, trying to clear my view. Looking up into the face of my rescuer, the first thing I noticed were the eyes. Two deep intense blue eyes that were looking at me with concern. The face was framed by a thick mane of shoulder-length red hair and his cheeks were freckled._

_I had seen this boy before, if only I could remember his name. My vision was getting darker and an overwhelming need to sleep was washing over me._

"_Try to stay awake, don't give in to the sleep." His voice urged me. With great difficulty I tried just that._

"_What's your name ?" He tried, no doubt hoping to keep me awake._

"_Mi...Mi..Michelle." I mumbled. "Michelle Harper."_

"_Don't worry kid, we're almost there, try to stay awake." He stroked the hair out of my face._

_No matter how hard I tried to avoid it, and finally darkness took over. Before I closed my eyes, I suddenly remembered something. Red hair, freckles. The voice._

"_George". I muttered before everything went black._

And that was it. The day I met him. And he actually visited me the next day in the Hospital wing. We had a little chat. Mostly about school and all but it was nice. I couldn't help but become flustered every time he looked at me. After all, I was only twelve at the time, twelve going on thirteen. I couldn't help but view him as my knight in shining armour and at the time I was hoping he liked me too. Not just like me but really LIKE me.

So you can imagine how much it bothered me to be called 'kid' by him. I mean, I was aware that he was three years older then me, but honestly, 'kid?' I had quickly developed a severe dislike for the nickname.

Our conversations only lasted for a week before everything went back to normal. The prankster resumed his pranks and his popular status and I went back to being the shy, bookish snob. But that didn't mean I stopped liking him or that I stopped hoping he would like me, no, on the contrary. I began showing up in places like the Quidditch Pitch etc. to catch a glimpse of him.

I was heartbroken when he asked Alicia to the Yule ball, last year. I had been trying to catch his attention, you know, looking nice and laugh loudly with your friends when he's in the room,...seems like I wasn't trying hard enough.

I envied Alicia, the blond-haired Gryffindor Quiddich Princess Goddess, and I still envy her right now. I don't think they're actually dating, but the glances she throws at him tell me all I need to know.

"Michelle."

"Michelle ?"

A hard shove in my side made me fall back into the present time. "What ?" I asked, turning to look at Stacy.

She nodded back to were I had been looking. I followed her eyes and I gasped. He was looking right back at me. I could have melted on the spot. Once again I felt myself drowning into the deep pools of blue. My heartbeat quickened and the pleasant tingling feeling was back, hundreds of butterflies were invading my stomach. The room was spinning and I felt pleasantly warm.

He broke the connection. I saw Fred whispering something in his ear and they both snickered.

I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned back to Stacy. "Let's go." I announced cheerfully. My doubts about the extra DADA lessons were pushed to the back of my mind.

I felt strangely giddy as I pulled Stacy along with me, into the cold village that was Hogsmeade.

Stacy started laughing loudly as soon as the wind and the cold hit us full force.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're completely Gobsmacked !" She laughed, her black hair flying wildly around her face. My cheeks heated yet again, and I was sure that a goofy smile was now gracing my lips.

All the way back to the castle, my mind sang: He was looking at me, he was looking at me, he was looking at ME.

Haha, take that Alicia !!


End file.
